Beginnings
by skilled-like-a-ninja
Summary: Because she was the kind of girl he wouldn't know. [HaynerOlette suggested][AU ish]


She was the kind of girl who would sit quietly in the back of a class, hoping not to be noticed. She was the kind of girl who was shy and graceful, who had trouble making friends and was uncomfortable in group situations but made perfect grades and was never in trouble. She was the kind of girl **he** wouldn't know.

Because he was the kind of boy who back-talked the teachers, talked during class and was always seated at the front of the room, though not by choice. He was the kind of boy who would show up at school with bruises from that fight he got into yesterday, and who always seemed to be in detention for one thing or another. It wasn't that he was a bad kid, he just got carried away. He was the kind of boy who knew exactly how things were.

The first time he noticed her, really took notice of her she was backed up against a wall, trembling in fright as an older boy advanced upon her menacingly, getting closer and closer while she pressed herself into the bricks. Hayner was just walking home from school. He was not looking for a fight, thank-you-very-much. But Hayner was also the kind of boy who got it into his head to be chivalrous once in a while.

And so he heard his own voice.

"You leave her alone!"

Startling green eyes turned on him in surprise, a look of sheer terror in them. It had been plain she was frightened, but he hadn't know she was that scared.

"Make me, loser," shot back the older boy, who looked to be about fifteen to Hayner's thirteen and terribly mean to boot. The girl shrank back against the wall even further, looking like she just wanted to disappear.

"Fine. You asked for it," retorted Hayner, although he was wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

The older boy laughed derisively, and threw a punch at Hayner's head, which he dodged.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Hayner, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth and watching his adversary warily, alert for his next move and determined not to be caught off guard.

In a split second Hayner switched from defensive to offensive. Leaping, he kicked out for his opponent's stomach. The older boy grunted satisfyingly as his foot struck home and Hayner landed unharmed.

Hayner fell upon him, pummeling him with his fists. The two boys exchanged vicious blows, and Hayner knew he'd be sore tomorrow.

Slowly the older boy gained the upper hand, using his superior height and weight to his advantage. Hayner was breathing hard and tiring fast, experienced brawler though he was.

A ferocious punch caught Hayner on the side of the head, momentarily dizzying him and making him stagger. He felt a leg hook around his own and jerk, taking advantage of his temporary disorientation. Next thing Hayner knew, he was flat on his face in the dust, the boys boot planted firmly on his back.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, loser," crowed the victor, and, still laughing, he left.

Hayner groaned. His nose was bleeding, and he could feel a black eye coming up as well as bruises in various other places.

Slowly, wincing, he got to his feet, to find the girl still there, emerald eyes wide and staring at him fearfully.

"…You okay?" she asked timidly.

Hayner glanced at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. You okay?"

The girl nodded.

"Sorry," she said, casting her beautiful green eyes down. Now that the distraction of her eyes was temporarily gone, Hayner noted her smooth, short chestnut hair and a few freckles.

"For what?" he asked bluntly. He didn't think she needed to be sorry for anything.

"That," she returned. "You didn't have to do anything."

Hayner snorted a little. "Yeah, I did. And I'd do it again. Name's Hayner."

"Mine's Olette," she replied, so quietly he almost didn't' catch it. He thought it was a pretty name, for a pretty girl.

"Nice to meet you, Olette. Just wish it had been under better circumstances," Hayner grinned, in a remarkably good mood despite his loss.

Olette smiled, the first tie he'd seen her smile. It was a nice smile, he thought. Sweet and innocent.

Olette led Hayner to her home a few blocks away and carefully patched up his face, and he made a point of not squirming and complaining like he would have for his own mother.

And the next day Hayner walked Olette home from school, just in case, and the day after that and the day after that. Days ran into weeks, and eventually it was just because they enjoyed each others' company. It had become a tradition between the two of them, and that fateful day that Olette had thought couldn't be any worse led to the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
